El hijo de las Profecías
by Atuan Lewan
Summary: SNARRY.Snape vuelve al castillo luego de una misión fallida. Potter siempre se las arreglaba para hacer algo inexplicable./En un lugar muy lejano en tiempo y espacio, un Rey de ojos verdes trata de averiguar el porque de esa nostalgia que cada día crece mas en su pecho, y pronto se encuentra lucontra la sensación de que su mundo esta a punto de cambiar. Otra vez.
1. Detrás de la puerta

Hola a todos!. Vengo por estos lados a compartir un fic que ya tengo bastante avanzado en otros lados, pero de todas formas quería dejar por acá.

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que si bien la historia principal sale del mundo de HP, también tome elementos de otras historias, tales como "Crónicas de Narnia", "Las crónicas de Terramar", "Los juegos del hambre" y "Canción de Hilo y Fuego".

De todos, saco los elementos que más me gustan y me sirven para desarrollar mi historia. Espero que les guste. Saludos!

-Mi Señor, ¿hay algo que le inquiete?- preguntó Reepicheep.

-Porque lo preguntas, viejo amigo?- preguntó el hombre sorprendido.

-Lleva varios minutos en la misma página de su libro señor.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo mientras se daba cuenta de que tenía razón, aunque agradecía que no hubiese comentado el hecho de que el libro se encontraba al revés.

-Reep, sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, sin títulos.

-A veces olvido semejante honor.

El rey suspiró resignado.

- Ve a registrar que este todo listo para el equinoccio de Primavera, mi fiel Servidor.- pronunció las últimas palabras con un leve signo de ironía mientras sus ojos se iluminaban divertidos.

Reepicheep le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, saltó de la mesa al suelo y se inclinó en una profunda reverencia, a sabiendas que el rey no disfrutaba de ellas.

-Y no olvides nuestra cita de cada noche, pequeño bribón, recuérdaselo a Mr. Tumnus y Castor.

-¡Entendido!- Y desapareció tras la puerta mil veces más grande que él.

Cada año, ese día, se reunía con sus más fieles confidentes para tener una pequeña aventura juntos. Buscar al Ciervo Plateado. Desde hacía años que ninguno faltaba a la cita de medianoche, pero la costumbre de recordárselo al pequeño roedor perseveró en sus palabra de despedida.

Con un suspiro, Harry se permitió volver a sus cavilaciones respecto a la vida que ahora tenía, y los años que apenas recordaba en su cansada memoria.

Una corriente de magia atravesó sus músculos, llegando hasta sus manos. Otra vez tenía esa sensación, esa necesidad de empuñar algo y drenar su energía por allí. No sabía exactamente qué, y le corroía por dentro el no poder recordarlo.

Sabía que existía una parte de su vida que ya no recordaba. Por más que hurgara en su memoria, había lagunas que le provocaban dolores de cabeza y confusas sensaciones, que prefería evitar. Y así, con el paso de los años, había evitado el ejercicio al punto de ya no recordar más allá de fantasmas y voces borrosas. Flexionó los dedos, tronando los huesos intentando alejar el malestar.

-¿Lebannen?- una voz femenina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Adelante, Arha- respondió. La mujer supo que estaba perdonada por la interrupción y entro al Salón de Juntas donde el hombre terminaba de planear unos detalles.

El Rey alzó la vista hacia ella y le dirigió una ligera reverencia. Sabían que entre ellos no era necesaria cuando estaban solos, pero era una simple muestra de respeto y cariño a la que se habían acostumbrado. Se levantó de su silla y le acomodó otra a ella.

-Estoy a punto de enloquecer- admitió. Lebannen se preparó para lo que ya presagiaba como un listado no muy corto de problemas- El solsticio comenzará en unas horas, pero los Arboles del Este aún no han podido llegar; las sirenas del Mar del Poniente dicen que no pueden presentarse porque las aguas de aquí no combinan con su colas- en este punto giró los ojos al cielo, sacando una sonrisa al Rey- y los Trolls tiene problemas para moverse sin romper nada. Demás está decir que las telmarinas están despotricando a los cuatro vientos por tener que rehacer varias de sus decoraciones a último momento.- la mujer prácticamente se desplomo en la silla.

-Todos los años lo mismo…- susurró. Ya llevaban 23 años celebrando las Festividades, y no podía recordar ninguno de ellos en donde la Reina no haya tenido jaqueca. Dejo el tema de lado y quiso compartir un poco de sus turbaciones del momento- Sabes?, últimamente eh estado pensando…

-¿En el enfrentamiento con Fimbar?- preguntó haciendo una mueca de descontento.- Mi Señor, no lo pienses más, yo fui quien impuso el castigo, es sobre mi conciencia que debe caer la culpabilidad de todo lo sucedido.

Ambos guardaron silencio ante el recuerdo, si bien no era eso a lo que Harry se quería referir, también era uno de sus temas de preocupación.

-Reina Lily, creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que ninguno obraba por cuenta propia en los casos graves. Aunque la sentencia haya sido anunciada por tus labios, fue decisión de ambos que se aprobara.

La mujer bajó la mirada que comenzaba a empañarse en lágrimas, mientras unas nubes se arremolinaban tapando el sol. Nunca en Narnia hubo tantos días de lluvia seguidos como en esa época. La tristeza de la Reina era palpable, así como la furia del Rey cada vez que los truenos partían el cielo en miles de pedazos. Por suerte estos días escaseaban.

-¡Arriba el ánimo mujer!. Hoy es un día de fiesta, los Narnianos y el sol se merecen disfrutarlo.- dicho esto, se levanto con agilidad impropia de un hombre de su edad, rejuvenecido por los ánimos que intentaba convencerse, sí tenía. Envolvió suavemente con sus manos el rostro de la reina y enjuagó sus lágrimas con los pulgares

-Permiso- se escuchó la desde la puerta entreabierta.

-Pasa cariño.- permitió la Reina.

-Madre, ¿estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación el joven. Ante ellos se erguía su primogénito, un hombre de 20 años, con el cabello negro y revuelto por los risos descontrolados, con la mirada verde penetrante.

-Claro que sí, Liam. Solo recordaba cosas desagradables.- Lebannen tomó la mano de la que fuera su mujer hacía 15 años para reconfortarla.

-Sabes que mamá es un poco emotiva.- dijo con burla para aligerar el ambiente, sacando una sonrisa a su hijo y una mirada de reproche de la Reina.

Liam miró con calidez las manos de sus padres entrelazadas. Sabía que ya no se amaban con la fuerza de los amantes, pero la cantidad de sucesos que habían vivido juntos hacía de ellos unos compañeros inseparables, unidos por la fuerza del cariño y respeto que se tiene entre familiares. Claro que en secreto, Liam no dejaba de soñar con la minúscula posibilidad de que su madre vuelva a amar a su padre, y su padre vuelva a… desear a las mujeres. Aunque no podía quejarse, él mismo jugaba para el mismo carril.

- Bueno, creo que tengo que ir a consolar a unas guapas sirenitas, ¿no?-

- Me haría un gran favor, mi señor.- dijo ella, tomando aire y sacando una sonrisa convincente. Las nubes afuera comenzaron a despejarse, y casi pudieron escuchar los suspiros de alivio de los narnianos.

-Mi señora.- dijo él mientras le hacía una reverencia y se acercó a la puerta.- Aihal-, le dijo en voz baja, sabía que su hijo aún se sentía incómodo con su nombre verdadero.- ¿Tus hermanas?.

-Están con las hilanderas, padre. Anduvieron de aquí para allá causando estragos mientras intentaban ayudar, hasta que a una de las dríades se le ocurrió ponerlas a desenredar hilos. A sido una gran idea, llevan horas allí sentadas, bastante concentradas.- dijo con diversión en los ojos.

El Rey soltó una carcajada y palmeó el hombro de su hijo mayor mientras compartían una mirada cómplice.

-Sí que ha sido una muy buena idea - suspiró-. La hora se aproxima, ve a alistarte, Príncipe Heredero.- Liam casi se derrite de la felicidad al ver los ojos cargados de orgullo de su padre.

Se despidieron con un cabeceo cortés, y el Rey se dirigió a la salida a cumplir con lo prometido a la reina.

Al llegar afuera se detuvo unos instantes para observar Cair Paravel. El hermoso castillo era glorioso, no solo por su arquitectura exquisita, sino por la cantidad de vida que emanaba. De él entraba y salían todo tipo de seres, siempre bien recibidos como si fuese su casa, ya que ese era el deseo de los reyes reinantes. Arha La Intrépida, Sabia y Valiente. Lebannen, El Justo y Magnífico. No había quién en el reino que no supiera lo incómodos que ponían a los reyes recibir tales apelativos, y sin embargo no podían dejar de colorear sus historias con las más magnificas descripciones sobre ellos.

Hacía 25 años que habían llegado a tierra Narniana, siendo muy jóvenes, aunque no inexpertos respecto a la vida y el peligro. Cada uno tenía su historia que contar, y así lo habían hecho una vez, para no repetirla dos.

Una vez que exiliaron al Invierno Eterno tras una guerra cruda, comenzaron a construir el país que hoy reinaban. Las tierras eran extensas, y sus habitantes felices. Nada satisfacía más a los reyes.

Hubo un tiempo en que ambos estuvieron juntos porque les pareció era lo que se esperaba, lo normal. Su relación no duró más de 6 años, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que intimar no les satisfacía, por el contrario, les generaba situaciones incómodas. Con una sonrisa, el rey recordó con agradecimiento el día en que la reina se había puesto firme, le plantó cara y dijo a bocajarro lo que ambos pensaban desde el principio. "Esto no funciona. Somos un asco como pareja. Hasta acá llegamos." Con una sonrisa, agradeció una vez más la elocuencia de su ex esposa, que aunque le había dado tres hijos maravillosos, no era su pareja predestinada.

Volvió al presente y aspiró el aroma de las plantas que se arreglaban en el jardín unas a otras, ayudadas por los Espíritus del Aire y el Agua.

Todos los solsticios eran fechas a festejar, se reunían para los ritos que Aslan les habían enseñado para agradecer como era debido a las deidades que propiciaban el clima de cada estación, despedir a quienes irían a dormir por un tiempo y recibir y alumbrar a aquellas que comenzaban su reinado. Pero había uno en especial al que todos amaban llegar cada año. El Solsticio de Primavera no solo los bendecía con nuevos nacimientos y el despertar del sol, sino que era aquel día en donde los Años de Luz habían comenzado a contarse cuando Lebannen el Magnífico había derrocado al Eterno Invierno y su emperatriz.

Lebannen tenía esos días difusos en su memoria, recordaba la tensión y preocupación por salvarlos a todos, y a la vez no saber qué hacer por cumplir con la profecía que le había sido designada. Recordaba que en su otra vida, Detrás de la Puerta, también había lidiado con algo parecido, pero allí contaba con gente que lo apoyara, un conocimiento básico de su situación y lo más importante, Poder. Aquí, cuando llegó, era solo un Hijo de Adán en medio de seres con miedo y oprimidos, no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

Hasta que conoció a Aslan. Un Dios con forma de león, imponente y sabio. Aprendió el arte de la Palabra, manejó la espada y a un ejército. No existía ser en Narnia más poderos que él, aunque la Reina lo seguía de cerca.

-Buenos días, amado Rey- corearon un grupo de jovencitas veinteañeras que, a juzgar por las telas que llevaban en sus brazos, se hacían cargo de alguna parte de la comitiva de decoración.

Lebannen les dirigió una sonrisa y una reverencia propia en presencia de una dama, logrando que las mujeres se sonrojaran y rieran nerviosas mientras apresuraban el ascenso por las largas escaleras de entrada.

El Rey sonrió y negó con la cabeza, a sus 42 años, aún le sorprendía generar tales reacciones en las muchachitas. Aunque no le importaba crearlas en los muchachitos…

Ninguno de los reyes tenía pareja fija, realmente no sabía por qué la reina no tenía a nadie, pero sospechaba que la causa sería parecida. A pesar de haber vivido la mayor parte de su vida en esas tierras, había algo que los turbaba, un presentimiento de que en cualquier momento de un plumazo todo desaparecería, que despertaría de un largo sueño. La sensación les dejaba un desasosiego que les prendía una alarmita de sensatez cada vez que iba más allá con sus amantes. Porque claro que los había. Ambos eran sumamente discretos respecto a sus _affaires_, aunque por lo general, con la presión de criar a sus hijos adolescentes y llevar adelante un reino entero, con más de miles y miles de habitantes, no siempre era algo que desearan hacer al terminar el día. Una cama cómoda y mullida era mucho más apetecible. Pero eran humanos y la naturaleza llamaba, de vez en cuando.

La llegada de los Telmarinos, unos cuatro después de su victoria contra la Bruja Blanca, había supuesto en gran alivio en ese ámbito para ambos cuando su relación se vio formalmente terminada. Desde entonces, se habían satisfecho por sus propios medios, y luego encontrado alivio entre algún que otro mercader elegido de forma minuciosa.

Tomó aire y bajo lo que quedaba de las escaleras. Si no se ponía ya mismo a solucionar los dolores de cabeza de la Reina, mas tarde le caería una buena.

A la hora del crepúsculo, todo estaba listo y en su sitio. Todos los congregados estaban vestidos para la ocasión. Rodeando la mesa de piedra, con los reyes en medio, la ceremonia comenzó.

Nadie, por mas que tratara, era capaz de recrear con palabras el momento. La magia cimbraba en sus oídos, los envolvía en un cálido manto haciéndolos sentir protegidos, amados. Nadie sabía exactamente de donde provenía. Estaban los que decían que era el poder del rey, otros que era el amor de la madre tierra. Los más audaces juraban quera el canto de Aslan. Los mayores, habiendo pasado por el ritual muchas veces ya, sabían que era una combinación de los tres.

-Hoy, volvemos a celebrar un este hermoso día de Primavera.- Comenzó el Rey con voz profunda y calmada. Todos guardaron silencio escuchando con atención.- Hoy, hace ya 25 años, el Invierno se convirtió en una estación mas, repartiendo con el Sol la mitad de su reinado. Hoy, la Palabra prevaleció sobre el silencio del frío.

Se escuchó un murmullo quedo de satisfacción. Lebannen aguardó a que la emoción pasara.

-La Palabra, el Lenguaje Verdadero. Es una bendición que Aslan nos proveyó para vencer y recuperar la libertad, y es mi deber inculcarla en aquellos que presenten el don de poder manejarla. Sabemos, que con el habla Verdadera se puede conseguir el poder absoluto, nadie se puede negar a una orden cuando es proclamado con el Nombre Verdadero. No solo cada uno de ustedes lo poseen, también lo tiene las rocas, el águila, el agua y los cencerros.

Se requiere fuerza y destreza para manejarla, pero también una mente abierta para entenderla.

Un día como hoy, es propicio para aquellos que alcanzaron la mayoría de edad, sepan cual es su Nombre Verdadero. Jóvenes- dijo dirigiéndose a un grupo apartado, ansioso por convertirse en verdaderos adultos - lo que les revelaré en privado debe conservarse en secreto. No se sabe cuando se encontrarán con alguien con más fuerza que las de ustedes, con ganas de producir daño. Solo revelen su Nombre a aquellos que le sean de suma confianza, nadie tiene derecho a ofenderse por no ser merecedor de ella.- esta vez miró a los padre y familiares con clara señal de advertencia.

-¿Que pasa con los conjuros, mi señor?- pregunto un joven valiente.- Una vez que tengamos nuestros Nombres, ¿podremos usarlos?.

-No, mi querido Lennis.- el Rey conocía a todos sus narnianos, pero el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Los conjuros son parte de un arte peligrosa, y solo los dotados para utilizar el Habla podrán aprenderlo. No es algo común, pero sucede. Las personas dotadas son llamados Hechiceros, y son seres poderosos, capaz de intervenir en el equilibrio. Podrán llamar al halcón para que baje del árbol, calmar la lluvia con un susurro de palabras, amainar el fuego con una simple orden. Todo, utilizando el Habla. Pero deberán ser adiestrados con dureza, ya que una simple Palabra pondría a nuestro mundo, a nuestro amado Equilibrio, en caos total.

Aquel que de buena fe intente calmar una tormenta, enviándola lejos, estará desatando una catástrofe en donde sea que caiga esa tormenta. Deben aprender a respetar la naturaleza y sus caprichos, deben tener la fortaleza de dejarla ser y no intervenir.

El discurso siguió durante unos minutos más, y aunque el rey se hubiese querido extender un poco más, fue consciente de las miradas nerviosas y los movimientos inquietos de los jóvenes impacientes que iban a ser Nombrados esa tarde.

La multitud bajó en silencio, degustándose con la sensación del alma llena. Los reyes iban mesclados entre ellos, asintiendo a las palabras murmuradas de los que se iban recuperado. Si alguien ajeno a ellos los hubiese observado, habría visto a un montón de criaturas bajar en manada hacia los terrenos del castillo. Nadie podría jamás decir que entre ellos marchaban la gente común, mezclados con los más guerreros valientes, miembros del Consejo, los jefes de cada clan y los Grandes Reyes.

La reina y los príncipes escoltaron a la multitud devuelta para los terrenos, mientras que el Rey dirigía a los menores a la orilla del lago. A lo lejos, los padres observaban como, uno a uno, sus hijos con la edad adecuada, se internaban en las orillas poco profundas del lago para recibir su Nombre.

-Alistar, llamado así por tus padres. Amún, llamado así por la Creación.- le susurró al oído el Rey, y el joven pudo sentir como la fuerza vibraba en su interior, reconociendo el poder sobre sí mismo que ahora en más poseería.

Los minutos pasaron y la fila se achicaba. Varios de los que ya recibieron su verdadero Nombre, se dedicaban a contemplar con verdadera devoción a los Reyes. Ambos utilizaban sus verdaderos Nombres de forma abierta. No había nadie en el reino que los desconociera, y eso hacía que la admiración aumentara.

-Alondra, llamada así por tus padres. Kastrin, llamada así por la Creación.

Poco después, todos se dirigieron a la Gran Sala de los Tronos. Todos estaban vestidos para la ocasión. Los reyes se postraron frete a sus tronos, reverenciando la carga y significado que el poseerlos les acarreaba.

Los cantos resonaron en el lugar, haciéndose eco entre las paredes. Las plegarias fueron alzadas y escuchadas. Todos estaban exultantes, emocionados por ese nuevo año que comenzaba.

Como cada primavera, el Rey fue el encargado de encender las 4 antorchas que velaban por los cuatro puntos cardinales de Narnia.

La Reina repartió entre los presentes agua pura, extraída de la Fuente de Lágrimas de Aslan.

Mientras el crepúsculo caía, un coro de voces se alzó melodioso, llenando de regocijo a los presentes.

Esa tarde los festejos fueron increíbles, como siempre. Los reyes desde sus tronos se deleitaron con las hermosas artes de cada casa una de las razas que convivían en su reino. Las hadas se pusieron de acuerdo con las elfas y unieron sus danzas y músicas, creando algo nuevo y único. Los centauros hicieron gala de sus conocimientos creando un micro espacio en donde profetizaron los grandes cambios de ese año. Como siempre, las palabras enredadas y llenas de formulismos inconexos, hicieron que los Reyes tuvieran gran dificultad en seguirles el hilo. Todos rieron cuando, en medio de un silencio, el hijo de un enano preguntó: "papá, qué idioma es ese?". Por suerte, los centauros no se ofendieron, por el contrario, se ofrecieron a adiestrar al niño si le interesaba su arte. Ambos reyes dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Reepicheep hizo un sorprendente despliegue de su ejército variopinto, no solo estaba formado por los machos de su raza, había varios hombres y algunas mujeres con arcos de otras también. Harry distinguió al hijo menor de Tumnus entre ellos, y no se le pasó desapercibido el brillo de orgullo de su padre. Jamás lo admitiría, menos aún estando en época de paz, pero el hecho de saber que había una cierta cifra de su población entrenados para proteger el país con destreza, le provocaba un gran alivio.

Los despliegues de habilidades se sucedieron, y los Reyes aplaudieron y felicitaron encantados a todos, amaban a su pueblo, y era tangible que eran correspondidos.

Cuando la ceremonia formal dio su toque final, el rey los invito a todos a la segunda parte de los festejos que se celebrarían en los terrenos expuestos del castillo, bajo el cielo abierto.

Cuando llegó el momento del baile, todos animaron al Rey, con silbidos y carcajadas. No por nada cuando alguien decía: "bailo pésimo", alguien respondía "alégrate que no tanto como el rey".

Comenzó a sonar "Queen for a day"*, y Lebannen supo que estaba en problemas. Miró con el entrecejo fruncido a la Reina, que le respondió con una sonrisa brillante. Ésa era su canción, y nadie podía negarse a bailarla.

El Rey supo que era suficiente por una noche cuando ya había bailado con más de media docena de jovencitas medio ebrias. Prefería que su hijo se encargara del resto, la tarea no parecía disgustarle en absoluto. Se dirigió hacia su mesa para tomar otra copa de vino. Diviso a la Reina sentada entre un montón de niños, y no tan niños, congregados a su alrededor. Cuando vio a los faunos y minotauros hincharse con orgullo supo exactamente qué historia les contaba.

Miró a todos con regocijo, la luna los bendecía esa noche con un resplandor etéreo, haciendo de todo un cuadro festival, en donde los Narnianos y Telmarinos de distintas comunidades del país, se reencontraban, conversaban, reían y bailaban sin la sombra de la preocupación. Esa gente había sobrevivido a dos crudas guerras, primero contra el Eterno Invierno, y luego con el intento de invasión de Telmar. Se merecían ese día, y la vida despreocupada que llevaban.

-Mi señor, me temo que se requiere su presencia en los lindes oeste.- susurró Reepicheep. Harry no lo había oído acercarse al trono, por lo que inmediatamente se puso alerta, la seriedad en las facciones del roedor decían que no se trataba de algún narniano con algunas copas demás.

Salieron con sigilo de la fiesta, el rey intento ablandar su semblante preocupado cuando cruzo miradas con la reina a lo lejos. Se internaron entre los árboles, quienes cerraron filas a su alrededor eclipsando la vista de cualquier curioso que pudiera aparecer.

Pronto llegaron hasta un claro del bosque en donde estaban congregados varios centauros con sus armas apuntando a un bulto oscuro tendido en la tierra.

-Mi señor, este forastero no tiene pase, ni siquiera viste como los Telmarinos. No nos quiere decir su nombre tampoco. Nos pareció sospechoso.- dijo el Maestro del Viento, uno de los hechiceros que daban clases en la escuela que había organizado la Reina muchos años atrás.

Lebannen asintió conforme con el informe prestado y se dirigió al extraño que comenzaba a enderezarse. Se dio cuenta de que ya estaba sujeto a un hechizo de atadura, por lo que no se molestó en lanzarlo él.

-¿Quién eres, y qué haces fisgoneando en mis tierras?- la voz autoritaria del Rey fue lo suficientemente perturbable para que el hombre por fin se dignara a levantar la cabeza y observar a su interlocutor. Lebannen se quedó de piedra. Conocía a ese hombre, lo había visto antes… solo que no recordaba en dónde.

Severus Snape estaba teniendo un ml día. Definitivamente malo.

-Pasa- dijo la voz del director a través de la puerta de su despacho.

Severus entro con toda la dignidad posible, a pesar que el dolor de las cruciatus aún provocaba espasmos en sus extremidades. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus fuerzas cederían. Rogaba no tener público cuando eso sucediera.

-¿Has ido a que Poppy te revise?- preguntó el Director, preocupado por el charco de sangre que comenzaba a formarse debajo de la mano del hombre.

-No, Albus, y preferiría no tener que hacerlo, soy capaz de curarme yo mismo. Solo quiero terminar con esto rápido.

-Bien, bien mi muchacho- suspiró el mayor, consciente de que no iba a lograr nada.- Dime qué fue lo que sucedió.

-El Señor Oscuro logró dar con los hechizos de localización y destrucción del hogar donde tiene a Potter escondido.- dijo presuroso, cuanto antes terminara, más rápido podría dirigirse a sus aposentos. La mirada del director se pasó de ser preocupada a estar extremadamente alarmada, pero no interrumpió.- No pude hacer nada por impedir su súbito deseo de invadir en ese momento. No tenía forma de comunicarle a la Orden de sus acciones, asique me hice cargo del grupo que secuestraría a Potter, con el fin de hacer algo por él.- Suspiró.- No sé lo que sucedió Albus, vimos como el chico se dirigía al galpón de la casa de los Dursley. En cuestión de segundos estuvimos allí, pero no había rastro del chico. No pudo utilizar la aparición, de eso estoy seguro, las barreras son muy poderosas, incluso nosotros tuvimos que llegar andando hasta la casa.

-Entonces, ¿Harry está a salvo?- pregunto con miedo de recibir una negación.

-Te repito- dijo con voz amenazante- que no sé qué pasó, Albus. Lo vi entrar allí, con mis propios ojos, pero cuando nosotros entramos tras él, ya no estaba. Fue cuestión de segundos…

-¿Hace cuanto de esto?-

-20 minutos. Los suficientes para aparecerme frente al Lord, admitir mi fracaso y que me torturara a gusto. Por suerte solo fueron 15 minutos, me preocupa el hecho de que estuviese apurado por algo.

-Ya nos enteraremos de ello más tarde, Severus. Ve a atenderte tus heridas por favor.

Con una leve inclinación, Severus salió lo más rápido que su dignidad le permitió.

No entendía que había sucedido con el mocoso, y eso lo podía de pésimo humor. Nadie podía desaparecer de la nada, incluso los magos tenían explicaciones para ello, pero la nada no era una de ellas. Una vez en sus aposentos tiró su varita con desgana sobre la mesa principal, abrió su boticario para proveerse de calmantes. Eligio con cuidado cada uno de ellos, a conciencia de sus efectos. Estuvo a punto de llevarse a la boca el primero cuando distinguió una puerta, que podía jurar, la noche anterior no estaba allí.

Se acercó curioso, pero no con temor. Nada que provenía de Hogwarts podría jamás atemorizarle, no por nada era su hogar.

En cuanto tocó el picaporte, supo que había algo raro allí. Empujó la puerta hacia adentro, y lo siguiente que supo fue que al menos tres lanzas lo apuntaban amenazadoramente. Escuchó voces, pero le era imposible entenderlas. Un zumbido agudo se apoderó de sus sentidos y ya no supo mas nada.

*( watch?v=mt9GmdJNCNM) esa es una de las tantas versiones de la canción.


	2. El forastero

***** El hijo de las Profecías*** **

**Chapter II**

No podía negar que estaba cómodo a pesar de que las sábanas eran un poco duras. Parecían almidonadas, y se extrañó del perfume a rosas que se suspendía en el ambiente. Una extraña paz lo envolvía.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando comprendió que aquello no era un sueño y que sus sentidos le estaban informando de lo que percibía a su alrededor aún antes de despertar del todo.

No se atrevió a moverse, procuró que su respiración continuara pausada, sin dar señales de haber despertado. Aunque el estallido de un florero rompiéndose abruptamente casi rompe con su máscara.

-¡Shh!, ¡vas a despertarlo, Connor!- escuchó que decía una voz extrañamente aflautada, pero inconfundiblemente infantil.

-¿Y qué más da?, el Rey quiere hablar con él.

-Sí, pero también quiere que lo dejemos descansar, ¡grandísimo smog!.

-¡Niños!- susurró la voz de una mujer desde, lo que suponía, era la entrada de la alcoba donde estaba.

-Mi Señora.- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Ya. El Señor Tumnus me pidió que les avisara que si no llegaban con él en 10 microsegundos, iba a enviarlos toda la semana con Simon El Enano a los establos. Estoy segura de que ya pasaron 5…

No tuvo que hacerse repetir, ambos niños volaron sin apenas recordar el protocolo ante la autoridad presente. Arha no pudo evitar soltar una risita cantarina.

-En cuanto a usted, mi joven invitado, me complace saber que sobrevivió a la noche.

Severus no supo si ponerse en evidencia o seguir fingiendo. Por las dudas, permaneció con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada.

-Está bien si no quieres hablar ahora, pero realmente, el Rey y yo, tenemos muchas preguntas. Narnia es un país libre, por lo que no debe sentirse apresado aquí.- Arha suspiró- Me complace decirle que sus heridas fueron sanadas con eficacia por nuestros curanderos, aunque hay una en particular que tardará un par de días en cicatrizar.

Severus supo que se refería al _diffindo_ que le había pegado en el antebrazo izquierdo. Hizo un repaso mental sobre sus dolencias del día anterior y descubrió que ya casi no quedaban sombras de ninguna, incluso el corte tirante por los puntos apenas molestaba.

-Le ruego, Señor, que se presente lo antes posible con nosotros, el guardia de la entrada podrá conducirlo.

Dicho esto, el profesor pudo escuchar los pasos alejándose y el eco de la puerta al cerrarse. Suspiró con pesar. ¿Dónde estaba?. ¿Si era libre de irse, porque había un guardia en la puerta?

¿Narnia? No recordaba ninguna región con ese nombre. En la actualidad, existían muy pocos países con reyes, por lo que sin ninguna duda debería haber oído hablar de él.

Se incorporó lentamente, admirando su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación de un blanco inmaculado. Todos a su alrededor tenía un brillo de ensueño. Se paró vacilante, y toco los doseles de su cama para salirse de la duda. No, aquello no era un sueño.

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto una especie de camisón, estaba seguro de haber visto uno de ellos en un libro de historia antigua, y no había rastro de sus túnicas negras. Sí encontró ropa al pié de la cama. La tomó entre sus manos admirando la fortaleza de las costuras y sedosidad del tejido, no sabiendo de dónde provenía, pero adivinando su confección a mano. Estuvo un buen rato hasta descifrar como ponérsela, no era algo a lo que estuviese habituado, de seguro un muggle lo habría tenido más fácil.

En cuanto hubo terminado se miró en el espejo que reposaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Se sintió extraño y ridículo, y enseguida su mente lo comparó con los guerreros medievales, haciendo que la sensación de irrealidad se acentuase.

¿Cómo demonios habría llegado allí?. Recordaba la puerta que había abierto, pero no la sensación de haber activado un trasladador. Además, eso en Howarts era impensable. Necesitaba salir de allí y descubrir qué demonios estaba pasando. Narnia, había dicho la mujer. ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

Se acercó a una de las ventanas y lo que vio lo dejó asombrado. Muy pocas veces Severus Snape se había quedado sin palabras, pero esta era una de ellas. Desde la ventana con forma de arco podía apreciarse que se encontraban a gran altura del suelo, mil pies al menos, y frente a él se extendían un terreno empinado que terminaba en un sendero que conducía a varios pueblos separados por bosques frondosos. La vista no terminaba de recorrer todo el territorio, pero si se adivinaba hermoso y salvaje.

Tomó aire, saltar por allí quedaba descartado como ruta de escape.

Le tomo un minuto decidirse. Sabía que sin su varita estaba totalmente desprotegido, tenía los conocimientos básicos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero dudó que le sirviera de mucho en pleno corazón de terreno enemigo.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, con la esperanza de encontrar los corredores vacíos. No tuvo tal suerte.

-Espero que haya descansado bien, Forastero.- Severus tuvo dificultad para mantener su expresión imperturbable al darse cuenta de que quien le hablaba era un minotauro de al menos cinco cabezas más alto que él, corpulento y armado.- Los reyes esperan ansiosos su entrevista, si me sigue podré llevarlo hasta su presencia. En este momento lo están esperando para luego marcharse juntos a desayunar en el Gran Comedor.

Snape asintió y siguió a la criatura. Le agradó darse cuenta de que no era tratado como un esclavo, que las sugerencias del minotauro no se escuchaban como órdenes cortantes, tal y como estaba acostumbrado a recibir entre las filas del Señor Tenebroso.

Caminaron por corredores espaciosos e iluminados con la luz del día. Tras pasar un recodo, Severus pudo escuchar el ruido de las olas. Sorprendido, se acercó a la ventana para comprobar su procedencia. Un extenso mar se batía furioso contra las rocas que domaban el cimiento del castillo. El hombre observó atentamente y se dio cuenta de que el castillo se alzaba sobre un cabo, y que la ventana por la que él había mirado instantes antes era la que daba justo al interior del territorio. El guardia le llamó la atención para que siguieran caminando.

Pronto se encontraron frente a una puerta gigante de roble labrado. Los detalles le llamaron poderosamente la atención, pero no se atrevió a acercarse para ver la trama.

El minotauro golpeó la puerta con un puño cerrado, interrumpiendo el silencio que los rodeaba. El corazón de Severus comenzó a latir con fuerza, pero nada de esto se podía entrever en sus facciones. Desde adentro se escuchó un "adelante" de voz masculina.

-Mi Señor, mi Señora. Joven Príncipe- reverenció el semihumano- el Forastero acaba de despertar, hemos venido de inmediato.

-Te lo agradecemos Thored, puede seguir con tus tareas.- le respondió una voz femenina. Severus aún no levantaba la vista del suelo.

-Si mi Señora, estoy a su disposición. Mis Señores.

-Gracias Thored- dijo el rey. Y el minotauro se fue.

El silencio los acompañó unos minutos después de que la puerta hiciera su eco al cerrarse.

-No tienes porque bajar la vista, creo haberte dicho ya que eras un invitado, no un prisionero, Forastero.- le dijo la Reina con voz cariñosa.

-Lo lamento mi Señora.- Severus alzó la vista y con un rápido vistazo escaneó la habitación en busca de amenazas.  
v La reina estaba sentada tras una mesa circular, era una mujer hermosa, tal vez un poco mayor que él. Se le notaba la grandeza y poderío en cada uno de sus gestos. Podía adivinar un largo vestido, también al estilo medieval. Prestó atención disimuladamente al hombre que les daba la espalda. A su lado un joven observaba atentamente algo que él no alcanzaba a dilucidar, pero que se encontraba en la misma dirección por donde la vista del hombre mayor parado a su lado se perdía. El rey, supuso, vestía ropas similares a las de él, pero que efectivamente le calzaban como un guante. Aún de espaldas se le veía imponente.

Las paredes de la habitación estaban revestidas con tapices de varios colores, con hermosos diseños trabajados. La chimenea prendida con un diminuto fuego terminaba de encerrar la habitación como un espacio cálido y acogedor. Severus se sorprendió de lo privado que parecía el lugar, se esperaba encontrarse con una sala enorme y a los reyes sentados en sus tronos y con soberbia.

De pronto el menor lanzó una risita, y el mayor una gruñido. Parecía que allí afuera había algo realmente interesante. Volvió a fijar la vista en la punta de sus pies calzados con una especie de alpargatas, por lo que se adivinó la mirada de reproche que les debía de haber dirigido la Reina, pero que escuchó un muy bajito "lo siento".

-Te hemos notado un poco desorientado al momento de encontrarte, la curandera que te atendió nos mencionó que en tus delirios de fiebre mencionabas algo relacionado con un Lord Oscuro. No es nuestra intención ofenderte, pero nos preocupa el significado que puedan tener tus palabras. También mencionaste una guerra.

Severus supo que se dirigía a él, por lo que agradeció no haber levantado la vista nuevamente. Tenía que pensar, pero por el momento no se le ocurría nada más que mentir y esquivar las preguntas con verdades a medias. No sabía frente a quienes se encontraba, ni de qué bando estaban. Todo lo que dijera podría comprometer su situación en ambos bandos.

-Creo mi Señora, que sólo es era eso, desvaríos.- dijo con la voz más convincente que fue capaz de encontrar.

-Mi madre te ah dicho que no bajaras la vista, Forastero- lo reprendió con voz segura el Príncipe- Realmente no queremos hacerte mal. Nos intriga tu procedencia y el hecho de que hayas mencionado una guerra. No habíamos visto sus vestiduras por ninguno de los reinos que lindan con Narnia, por lo que espero que comprendas nuestra curiosidad respecto a tu historia.

Severus levantó la vista y la fijo en quien le hablaba. El joven Príncipe le devolvió la mirada y el hombre se encontró admirando unos ojos imposiblemente verdes, que solo los había visto en dos personas en su vida. Lily Evans y Harry Potter._Imposible_, pensó. El muchacho era parecido a Potter, no al padre, sino al hijo. Pero, nuevamente, aquello era imposible, el joven no podría ser Harry, se le parecía, pero no era él. Además, ¿cuántos años tendría?, ¿19?, ¿20?. El niño al que protegía debía contar con unos 17.

_Imposible_, se volvió a repetir.

-Lo cierto es que…- trató de que su turbación no saliera a la luz. Y se le ocurrió una idea.- No recuerdo nada.

Eso provocó que el Rey reaccionara dándose la vuelta. Severus comprendió que el príncipe había heredado los ojos de él. Pero… tenía la horrible sensación de tener una versión más vieja de lo que pudo ser James Potter. Era él, sin duda, pero con los ojos de Lily. Y muchos años más de los que alcanzaron a vivir ambos.

El hombre era de un cuerpo impresionante, un poco más bajo que él, pero imponente de todas formas. Tendría unos 40 y tanto. No se atrevió a seguir mirando por miedo a ofender. Por una vez, agradeció la experiencia que le brindó el haber servido a un ser que se creía omnipotente. Y lo era, si no se tenía en cuenta la dichosa profecía.

-Me apena escuchar eso.- Severus se dio cuenta de que sus palabras destilaban verdad.- Lamento haberte asustado con todo esto, pero la verdad es que a la señora Tumnus casi muere del susto al oírte murmurar sobre una guerra y señores oscuros. No sé si estarás al tanto, pero el Tratado de Paz con los Desiertos de Atuan no está avanzando como esperábamos…- sorprendido por la diatriba, Severus no pudo dejar de notar en cansancio del hombre, sus ojos tenían un brillo opaco, como si la vida le hubiese dado muchos problemas.

-Mi Señor, no sé si soy merecedor de las explicaciones…- _humildad, hazle pensar que eres indigno,_ se decía así mismo

-¿Y por qué no?- Lebannen lo enfocó por primera vez, y no pudo reprimir un jadeo de sorpresa.

-¿Padre?- pregunto Liam preocupado.

-No es nada, solo que… es la segunda vez que… ¿Lo conozco Forastero?, ¿es un mercader de Terramar?

-Lo ignoro mi señor- dijo siguiendo su farsa, no iba a decirle que lo encontraba parecido a unas personas conocidas que habían fallecido hacia ya 16 años.

El Rey se limitó a asentir.

-Muy bien, eres bienvenido a quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que necesite tu memoria para volver.- Algo en los ojos del rey hizo que Severus se estremeciera, era como si pudiera atravesarlo, leerle la verdad como un libro abiertos. Sabía que no estaba utilizando legrenmacia, sus barreras no habían sido derribadas. Y sin embargo, sus ojos le decían claramente que a él no lo engañaba.- Liam, muéstrale un poco el castillo para que no se pierda.- dijo dando concluida la reunión.

Una hora más tarde, entraron a una sala en donde una larga mesa era servida por varias mujeres de distintas razas. En ella estaban sentados bulliciosos personajes que hablaban todos a la vez. Severus nunca había visto tal cosa. La sensación de irrealidad de acentuó al ver que por la ventana se asomaba la cabeza de un caballo que parecía mantener una conversación acalorada con un ratón. Por Merlín, ninguno de los dos tendría que estar hablando.

-Los reyes vendrán de un momento a otro- le informó el príncipe, el cual ya le había paseado por la mayor parte del castillo. Era realmente enorme.

Echó otra mirada, esta vez más minuciosa y se dio cuenta de que no veía ningún trono ni silla distintiva para los supuestos reyes.

-Callum, casi te pierdes la primer comida- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-Lo lamento, alteza, estaba terminando unos preparativos de mi casa. Ya casi está terminada y podremos volver a ella.- dijo en medio de la reverencia.

-Me alegran tus buenas noticias, aunque sabes que siempre serás bienvenido al castillo cada vez que tengas la necesidad, Cal. Ahora ve y come, hoy será un día agitado.

Severus dejó de prestar atención a la criatura para girarse y posar una rodilla en el suelo.

-Alteza- murmuró con respeto. Podía estar en terreno desconocido, pero sabía muy bien como fingir lealtad y respeto.

-Levántate forastero, aquí eres un invitado mas en mi mesa- dijo el rey. No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente incómodo, aunque nadie les prestara atención realmente.- No soy tu rey, dado que no eres narniano. Solo respeta a mi gente, y no tendrás problemas. Ahora a comer, que con el estómago lleno se piensa mejor.

Diciendo esto le tendió una mano para ayudarle mientras ubicaba un lugar vacío para que tomara asiento. Severus no conocía el protocolo del lugar, nada se le hacía familiar, por lo que no quiso arriesgarse a ofender al rey despreciando su ayuda. El contacto con la mano grande y callosa hizo que hasta el último pelo de su nuca se erizara. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de su estómago, no se atrevió a levantar la vista por miedo a ser descubierto en su desconcierto.

El rey lo guio hasta un lugar en mesa, en medio de los demás. No había trono ni cubiertos de oro, simplemente un plato más.

Sintió como el hombre se desplazaba hacia el otro lado de la mesa hasta ocupar un lugar enfrente suyo. Solo entonces reparó en la mujer con fino peinado que lo miraba sonriente. Vestía otra túnica, pero volvía a encontrarse frente a la reina.

-Me alegra ver que realmente no sufre dolencias- le dijo regalándole un mirada cariñosa.- siéntate y disfruta de estos manjares.- Y dicho esto, ya no volvió a ponerle atención.

Severus apenas probó bocado. Estuvo atento a todas las conversaciones de las que fue capaz de seguir el hilo. Escuchó como el rey hablaba con el príncipe sobre levantar muros en un lugar con nombre raro, como la reina hablaba muy compenetrada con otra dama sobre los resultados de una fiesta. Había dos niñas que le llamaron poderosamente la atención, dado que no le quitaban el ojo de encima. Eran escalofriantemente idénticas.

-Bueno, no podemos seguir llamándolo Forastero, ¿no es así?- escucho entonces. Supo que hablaban de él.

-No, claro que no- respondió el rey.- Dinos muchacho, ¿cómo quisieras que te llamáramos mientras recuperas tu memoria?.

Odiaba que aquel hombre lo tratara como a un chiquillo. ¡Sólo tenían unos años de diferencia!. Sin embargo, se guardó el rencor y respondió.

-Como usted prefiera, mi señor.- su actitud sumisa suscitó a varias risas burlonas de los que prestaban atención.

-¡Kelman el Raro!- propuso alguien.

-No, mejor Thungur el Olvidadizo.- las risas corearon la propuesta.

-¿Que tal Bran, el Forastero?- Propuso el príncipe. Todos asintieron conformes con la propuesta.

-¿A ti que te parece?- pregunto el rey, dirigiendo a él su penetrante mirada verde, mientras los demás volvían a lo suyo.

-Por mí está bien, mi señor.- La sonrisa que le dirigió el rey casi lo deslumbra. Casi.

Cada quien volvió a sus asuntos, y él se dedico a responder las preguntas que le hacían quienes le rodeaban, pero de reojo se fijaba en las acciones del rey. Absorbió cada uno de sus movimientos y sus gestos. No alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía, pero lo poco que leía en sus labios y la expresión relajada que mantenía, le decía que era alguna trivialidad cotidiana. Allí, sentado entre varias personas que no parecían ostentar título alguno, comiendo con los mismos cubiertos, en la misma mesa y a la misma altura, no dejaba de imponer con su sola presciencia. A leguas se podía ver la devoción con que cada uno de los comensales interactuaba con él.

La comida terminó, y de a poco se fueron esparciendo los comensales.

Severus a partir de ese momento tuvo mucho tiempo libre. Cuando el día terminó, se pregunto si tal vez todo aquello no era simplemente un sueño. Al despertar al otro día, se dio cuenta de las pocas posibilidades de haber tenido un sueño dentro del sueño. Aunque uno nunca sabe.

Al atardecer del tercer día, ya estaba casi convencido de que en realidad no había sobrevivido a la tortura de Voldemort y aquello era una especie de realidad alternativa a la que su mente lo había arrastrado para escapar del dolor.

Sin embargo, aún se sentía como el mismo, con su apariencia, (aunque el atuendo lo hacía más agraciado), y su raciocinio. Sintiéndose mas seguro con esa idea, comenzó a pensar con claridad. Lo primero que haría sería hacer un análisis de situación. Comenzó con las preguntas claves.

¿Dónde estoy? Narnia. ¿Y que diantres es eso? Un país lleno de gente y animales extraños que conviven entre sí formando una sociedad igualitaria con principio de lo mas morales y serviciales para con sus vecinos. Era llevado bajo las riendas de un Rey y una Reina de mediana edad, un poco mayores que él, que se han hecho con el poder desde muy jóvenes luego de liberar a Narnia del Invierno Eterno. Ambos habían formado una familia compuesto por el Príncipe Heredero y Las Princesas Gemelas. Eran adorados por todos los narnianos, a tal punto que si los escuchabas hablar de ellos te quedaba la duda de si hablaban de dioses o humanos. Todo demasiado idílico, demasiado perfecto.

Severus estaba acostumbrado de que nadie se hace con el poder de forma justa y humilde, que siempre hay segundas intenciones e intereses personales de por medio. El poder absoluto, la sed de riquezas y el sentimiento de omnipotencia suelen ser los ingredientes más comunes de las causas nobles. Por lo tanto se dedicó a estudiar a los reyes.

La cantidad de libertad que tenía le dejo espiar sus movimientos sin levantar demasiadas sospechas, aunque había algunos datos que se le escapaban. La Reina se levantaba a primera hora de la mañana y pasaba las primeras horas atendiendo asuntos que, según una de las mujeres de la cocina, tenían que ver con actividades económicas. Solían acompañarla un representante por cada distrito, que exponía ante ella los balances y problemas que tenían. Entre todos llegaban a acuerdos y soluciones equitativas.

El Rey, en cambio, solía levantarse un poco más tarde, daba los buenos días y desayunaba con sus hijos y la reina. Luego, se iba al Salón de la Justicia, una sala amplia con forma de rectángulo y un techo amplísimo, con gradas a los costados en donde se sentaban los testigos y quien quiera presenciar las audiencias, en el medio se formaba un pasillo estaba despejado y al final de este se encontraba el rey, el príncipe heredero que estaba en entrenamiento, y los representantes de la justicia de cada distrito. Allí se exponían las distintas disputas que merecían ser juzgadas.

La quinta mañana Severus solicito permiso estar presente. Tryon, un guarda en jefe lo miró extrañado.

-Forastero, no es necesario pedir permiso para asistir a un juicio público.- Le dijo como si explicara que el día estaba iluminado por la presencia del sol. Severus se removió incómodo.

Una vez dentro, sintió una mirada penetrante sobre su persona. Levanto la vista y se encontró con las esmeraldas del rey. Una inclinación de cabeza para darle la bienvenida fue suficiente para Severus, por lo que devolviendo el gesto se encamino a las gradas.

Un grupo de jóvenes de distintas razas se sentaban un poco más allá, con unas plumas y papel en mano. Parecían muy atentos y listos para tomar nota de cualquier minucia.

-Alumnos del parlamento.- le dijo una voz a su costado. Severus se volteó y se encontró con una sonrisa amable de un… fauno?. No se atrevió a seguir mirando por miedo de ofenderle.- Tienen que entregar un ensayo sobre distintos métodos de aplicación de la justicia, por lo que allí los ves.

-¿Que estudian?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Distintas carreras, la mayoría aspira para ser Representantes de sus distritos.

Severus asintió, comprendiendo.

-Audiencia del día 23 de Primavera, año 25 Después del Invierno. En esta última sesión se presentan los señores Cinna, hijo de Caesar – el que hablaba era un minotauro de aspecto más viejo que el guardia que solía acompañarlo cada vez que se perdía. De quien hablaba era un hombre, humano para variar- y el señor Elesar, hijo de Everdeen. Señores, expongan su causa ante el rey.

Severus observo atentamente como se resolvió el conflicto, sorprendido por la diplomacia de las partes. Al parecer, los señores eran vecinos. Uno criaba ganado, y el otro era dueño de parcelas en donde cultivaba distintas hortalizas. Los animales del primero solían escaparse de sus corrales y hacer estragos en sus tierras, dado que no tenían suficientes pasturas en las suyas.

Luego de varios gritos y discusiones aireadas entre los hombres juzgados, el caso terminó con un compromiso de parte de ambos. Uno le daría libertad a los animales de pastar en ciertas zonas de su granja para así arar el terreno de forma natural, y el otro lo beneficiaria con carne de vez en mes.

La solución dada por el rey pareció dejar conforme a todos.

Pasaron casos similares, algunos con voces aireadas, otros demasiado cohibidos para hablar más alto que un susurro. Todos entraban con un problema, y se iban con una solución. Severus estaba fascinado.

Cuando las audiencias terminaron, se dispuso a salir del salón con los demás, pero fue detenido por una voz que comenzaba a hacérsele familiar.

-Bran, ¿le importaría acompañarme a dar un paseo?- preguntó el rey con educación. Severus asintió, mas por cortesía que por tener la opción de hacer otra cosa.

Salieron a la luz del día. Al parecer, en ese lugar la primavera estaba comenzando, ya que el invierno aún no retiraba la brisa fresca que el sol no alcanzaba a calentar. Los primero retoños de las flores estaban alumbrando.

El rey estiro los brazos, como desperezándose y se encamino por un sendero que se perdían entre los árboles que rodeaban el castillo.

-¿Realmente no hay nada que recuerdes, Bran?.- cuestionó, sobresaltándolo. Severus se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero se quedó en el intento en cuento sus miradas chocaron. Las orbes verdes lo observaban con atención, tratando de profanar sus pensamientos.

-No, mi señor- consiguió decir.- Todo en mi mente es confuso, los recuerdos se mezclan y no encuentro nada coherente para decir. Sin embargo, sé que no soy de aquí, todo me resulta extraño.

Lebannen asintió, conforme con la explicación.

Caminaron un rato mas en silencio, siguiendo uno de los tantos caminos que se perdían en el bosque. Severus había visto por la ventana de su alcoba que en esa dirección se encontraba uno de los muchos asentamientos que había podido visualizar.

-Si vas a vivir con nosotros un tiempo, creo que te gustará saber un poco de nuestra historia, ¿no?.- Volvió a hablar el rey. Severus asintió, agradecido.- Narnia es un país libre. Si bien soy el rey, mis funciones son meramente políticas. A contrario de los países lindantes, yo no apruebo el vasallaje ni la esclavitud.

Luego de ver como los distintos huéspedes sin estatus social evidente se desenvolvían dentro del castillo y las audiencias públicas que acababa de presenciar, entendió a lo que se refería. Mucho de ello lo había dilucidado en sus investigaciones silenciosas.

Mientras hablaban, comenzaron a caminar por el pueblo. El forastero tuvo la sensación de que todo era demasiado idílico. El rey a su lado parecía conocer a cada uno de sus ciudadanos, los saludaban con una inclinación de cabeza, sin interrumpir su charla.

-Narnia se divide en 6 distritos. Aquí estamos en el cabo Varamar, o el Puerto del Rey. Esta aldea en particular se encarga de la pesca y la creación de artilugios a base de elementos sustraídos del mar.- Severus asimilaba lo dicho mientras repasaba su vista de puesto en puesto. La gente parecía sumamente atareada, las mujeres llevaban canastos de aquí para allá, los hombres cargaban mercadería pesada, otros gritaban sus ofertas.

-¿No tienen niños?- se preguntó en vos alta. La risa grutal y profunda del rey casi lo hace sonrojarse. Casi.

-¡Claro que tenemos niños, muchacho!- dijo divertido.- De hecho, en unas horas esto se calmará, ya que los niños saldrán de la escuela, las mujeres irán a preparar la cena y los hombres organizarán su tarde. Si, en unas horas esto estará bastante tranquilo, hasta que estalle nuevamente después de la siesta.

Todo lo descrito por el rey encajaba perfectamente en concepto de aldea pequeña. Una vida rutinaria, ajetreada por momentos, pero siempre con tiempo para la familia.

-Dos millas más allá se encuentra la Aldea Skagos, ellos son los cazadores que sustentan a Narnia con las más exquisitas carnes. Un consejo, nunca te enfrentes a un Ska enojado. Son realmente temibles.- le dijo con aire confidente y algo teatral.

Severus sonrió de medio lado.

Así se enteró de la otras cuatro Aldeas. Las Hilanderas, de donde salía la mejor lana y telas de toda Narnia; Sélidor, en donde residen los mineros; Havnor, proveedores de cereales; Iffish, ubicado en los valles altos, proveedores de las exquisitas frutas que habían degustado en el desayuno.

Toda Narnia se ubicaba estratégicamente conectada por caminos de comerciantes, que eran directos y seguros. Severus descubrió que el dinero existía como tal, pero prácticamente no se utilizaba. La gente trocaba sus especialidades por la de los demás. Era un buen método para asegurarse de que nadie pasara necesidades.

El Puerto del Rey se utilizaba también como punto de encuentro común de todos los comerciantes, por lo que era de lejos la aldea más concurrida de todas.

Caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, admirando lo que se exhibía en los puestos. La gente salía de todas partes a saludar al rey, preguntarle por la reina y sus hijos. Definitivamente aquel hombre era horriblemente popular, o así lo veía Snape, acostumbrado a su soledad.

Se dio cuenta de que caminaba solo, por lo que se giro para esperar al rey, cuando lo atrapo haciendo lo primer indiscreto que le había visto hacer desde que llegara. Bien, al fin y al cabo es humano, pensó mientras lo miraba comerse con los ojos a un hombre de treinta y tantos que exhibía sus torso musculosos todo sudado mientras subía mercadería a un barco.

Severus estuvo a punto de cometer la indiscreción de decir algo sarcástico, se abstuvo a tiempo, aunque la verdad es que aquel chico si que merecía la baba que en cualquier momento se derramaría por la boca real.

-Veo que vamos por la misma vereda- le dijo el rey, captando que observaban lo mismo. Severus se maldijo mentalmente.

-No sé de que me habla- trato de evadirse.

-Oh vamos, que no es ningún crimen… No, mejor dicho, si es un crimen, debería ser un pecado ser tan guapo.- Severus supo que iba de broma por la sonrisa ladeada que exhibía cuando se volteo a mirarlo, dejando escapar un suspiro tenso.- Vamos hombre, cualquiera diría que nunca escuchaste un chiste.- le dijo palmeando la espalda. La cercanía le hizo ver la diferencia de alturas. No era mucha considerando que siempre había sido más alto que el estándar.

Se quedaron mirando un rato mas, ambos enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos.

-Creo que es mejo que volvamos al castillo- dijo Lebannen cuando se alzo una briza fría que amenazaba con darles un resfriado.

Eso despertó cierta inquietud en su invitado.

-¿Puedo preguntar sobre mi destino?- dijo de repente Severus.

Lebannen se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

-Deberías relajarte primero, me eh informado que has estado investigando el castillo.- El rey se abstuvo de hacer comentarios sobre la mirada sobresaltada que el Forastero intentaba disimular.- No sé de dónde vienes, Bran, ni cuál es tu motivo. Si vienes a hacer daño, te advierto desde ahora que te entregues antes de que cometas alguna estupidez. Porque te atraparemos.- Severus estaba sin habla. Era eso lo que se estaba esperando, aquella muestra de hostilidad, aquello que le decía que lo que estaba viviendo era real, y no un horrible y bizarro cuento de hadas.

Si es cierto lo que dices, y tu memoria esta en un limbo, entonces te propongo que aprendas. Tenemos una escuela que te enseñara lo que sea que hayas olvidado, tendrás una profesión y podrás armarte una nueva vida. Vive bajo nuestras reglas, y te aseguraré un futuro lleno de paz.

Y con esto, el Rey retomó su camino.

Severus quiso seguirle el paso, pero un movimiento furtivo lo detuvo. Agudizó sus oídos, ya habían llegado al sendero que se metía en el bosque para volver al castillo, por lo que quiso llamar al rey para que se detuviera. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Un rugido ensordecedor ahogó su grito de advertencia. Correr no bastaría, el león ya estaba a un paso del rey, que lo miraba atónito.


	3. The winter is coming

***** El hijo de las Profecías*** **

**Chapter III**

No sabía que le descolocaba más. El enorme animal que había aparecido de la nada, o el hecho de que el rey le mirara con reproche, justo antes de hincar una rodilla en el suelo y reverenciarlo.

Bien, por lo visto se había preocupado al vicio, porque acto seguido el hombre se abalanzo contra la melena, en un abrazo. Luego intercambiaron unas palabras y ambos miraron en su dirección. No pretendían que se acercara, ¿no? Estaban de remate, todo estaba mal en ese mundo. Allí, parado en medio de la nada con un león y un rey, se pregunto qué tanto mal había hecho en su vida para merecer semejante castigo. Y es que se encontraba en las peores situaciones de todas, en un mundo del cual él no tenía conocimiento alguno, en donde todo se escapaba de su poder y no tenía control sobre la situación.

No estaba acostumbrado a ello, él era un ser gris que se manejaba entre blancos y negros. Los colores no le combinaban, no podía manejarlos. No sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Acércate, hijo de Adán.- dijo el león con voz profunda. Severus, siempre permaneciendo con las facciones imperturbables, se acercó unos pasos.- No tengas miedo.

-No lo tengo- dijo con mas desafío del que pretendía.

El rey le sonrió condescendiente, y eso le molestó mucho más de lo que esperaba, por lo que acortó la distancia con pasos seguros para reafirmar lo dicho.

-Bran, el es Aslan, nuestro Dios.- lo presentó el rey solemne.- Aslan el es…

-Se quien es, Lebannen.- dijo Aslan cortante. Severus lo miró sorprendido.- Se que tienes tus dudas sobre estas tierras, sobre la realidad que te rodea y sobre ti mismo, Severus.

El forastero se estremeció, ¿eso lo escuchaba en su cabeza? Seguramente, porque del hocico del animal no salió ningún movimiento. De pronto, todo estaba sumido en la irrealidad de los sueños.

Todo había desaparecido, los bosques y el rey. Allí solo estaban él y Aslan.

-Tranquilo, no te delataré con el rey, pero debes saber que todo aquí es tan real como lo fue tu vida anterior. Regresarás, si, a terminar lo que comenzaste. Pero por ahora, vivirás un tiempo en estas tierras, y aprenderás. Absorberás todo los conocimientos que son necesarios no solo para cumplir tu tarea, sino para completar tu alma.

-No necesito…

-¡Si lo necesitas!-Rugió. Severus no pudo evitar estremecerse.- Todas las preocupaciones que tengas sobre la Tierra quedaran relegadas en segundo plano, en tu subconsciente. No olvidarás, pero es necesario quitarlas de momento para que puedas aprender.

-No quiero dejar de ser yo mismo.- confesó, preocupado por perder las pocas habilidades que le quedaban.

-Y yo no pienso cambiarlo, hijo. Solo te estoy dando un respiro, una pausa en tu vida para que aprendas.

De repente todo se desvaneció, y Severus abrió los ojos.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando al cielo, pero estaba demasiado cómodo como para estar tirado en el suelo. Sintió el palpitar de un corazón cercano a su oído izquierdo, por lo que pronto cayó en la cuenta de que estaba recostado sobre el rey, que sentado en el suelo lo miraba con preocupación.

Esos ojos, esos labios… el olor que desprendía, a bosques, tierra y sol. Todo era agradable, tanto, que Severus quiso removerse del lugar para no quedarse como un bobo mientras lo miraba indefinidamente.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, con su voz ronca y preocupada.

Severus solo pudo asentir, mientras fruncía el seño por la poca ayuda que el rey le brindaba para incorporarse. De hecho, lo estaba reteniendo contra su cuerpo.

-Quédate un poco mas- le pidió abrazándolo contra él. Aunque no le dijo exactamente el motivo, Severus sospechó que tenía algo que ver con sus propias sensaciones. Ambos volvieron su atención al gran león que los miraba fijamente, analizándolos.

-Te pido Lebannen, que lo dejes quedarse en tu castillo.- El rey asintió, eso no suponía ningún problema.- Enséñale, pequeño. Háblale y escúchale. Ambos tienen algo que el otro necesita.

-Por favor Aslan, ¿podrás hacerme las cosas fáciles por una vez en tu vida, y decirme de qué va esto?- pregunto frustrado. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

El león se rió, o eso le pareció a Severus.

-Es tu camino, Rey de Narnia, y debes hacerlo solo. Yo solo… añado un par de fichas.- dijo con picardía.- Enséñale, Lebannen- repitió, esta vez muy serio.- Cuando llegue el momento, háblale de tu pasado, cuéntale tu historia. Tienen mucho en común.

Y dicho eso, ambos despertaron sobresaltados. Estaban en la misma posición en el suelo, con el rey medio abrazado al forastero.

-Siempre hace lo mismo- se quejo el mayor, con sus labios rozándole la oreja.- Viene, tira una bomba y se va.- aclaró frustrado.

Severus no pudo evitar un estremecimiento ante la calidez de su aliento. El rey fue consciente de esto, y le gustó.

-Sabes, podríamos hacer más que hablar, si quieres…- le dijo con voz sugerente, mientras jugueteaba con la nariz en su oído.

Severus se dio vuelta para plantarle cara, nadie se burlaba de él. Pero la cercanía de sus labios fue mas fuerte de lo que le rey pudiera resistir. 3 meses de abstinencia era catastróficos para cualquiera.

El beso comenzó como un roce de labios, pero desencadenó una tormenta de dientes y lenguas enredándose, mordiendo y succionando todo lo posible de la boca del otro. A Severus comenzaba a dolerle el cuello por su mala posición, pero no quería terminar con las maravillas que estaba sintiendo.

Una trompeta a lo lejos fue suficiente para romper la magia, y ambos volvieron a la realidad.

Tal y como había dicho ese Dios-León, la ansiedad que había sentido los primeros días se había relajado considerablemente. Sabía que tenía que volver, retomar su papel en la guerra, pero no estaba presuroso por hacerlo. En cambio, se dedico a observar y aprender de la rutina de los narnianos.

Las cosas con el rey no volvieron a ser tan… cercanas. No que Severus se lamentara, aún estaba orgulloso del puñetazo que le había plantado en la mejilla. Rey o no rey, nadie lo besaba sin su consentimiento.

Aunque estaba irritado con la actitud del susodicho. Esperaba que como mínimo lo mandara a las mazmorras, (que él sabía muy bien que existían en el castillo), por semejante atrevimiento. En cambio, el rey lo había mirado con desconcierto, para luego soltar una carcajada.

Realmente, ese hombre no estaba en sus cabales. Se levantó muy galante y le tendió una mano, que por supuesto no acepto, y luego le miró como si fuera un reto apetecible. A él. Severus Snape. O Bran, dado el caso.

La cuestión era que el muy desgraciado tampoco le era indiferente a él. Y aunque nunca había estado con un hombre mayor a él, su mente no tenía ningún problema en producir imágenes cachondas en sus sueños.

Fue por eso que hoy, nuevamente, salió tarde de su habitación, luego de una ducha refrescante.

Menos mal.

No supo que fue lo primero, si el grito de alarma, o el ruido ensordecedor del estallido.

Por un segundo, todo quedo en silencio. Él se encontraba en el rellano de la escalera, a mitad de camino entre un piso y otro.

-¡Viene de la habitación del Forastero!- escucho como si hablaran a través de un tubo, y entonces comprendió que se había quedado momentáneamente sordo.

Una figura conocida apareció en el piso de abajo. Supo que le estaba diciendo algo, pero no logró saber qué, y luego salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Por inercia, Severus le siguió a través de la nube de polvo que ya se estaba asentando en el aire. "Está loco", pensó, mientras trataba de no perderlo de vista por lo corredores. Porque un rey arriesgaría su visa de esa forma?, sus vías respiratorias no resistirían mucho tiempo más sin oxígeno puro.

A pesar de que la visión comenzaba a fallarle, su raciocinio volvió con él. Si la explosión había sido en su cuarto, ese lugar al que corrían debía estar cubierto de escombros, porque su piso debía de haber cedido. Y debajo de su piso…. ¡abajo de su piso estaba el salón de las Hilanderas!, las niñas del rey pasaban la primera hora de la mañana practicando ese arte.

Apurando el paso, Severus siguió con más energía a la carrera desenfrenada del rey.

Logró alcanzarlo ante la puerta derrumbada de la sala. ¿Cómo demonios la traspasarían?, debía pesar su buena cantidad de toneladas, y los pocos huecos que dejaba al aire eran demasiado pequeños, o estaban cubriéndose con rocas, algunas de las cuales seguían cayendo.

Si tan solo tuviera su varita… nunca desde que había llegado la había echado en falta tanto como en ese momento. Se iba a acercar al rey para ver que tenía planeado.

Lo miró más de cerca y lo vio con los ojos cerrados. No iba a rendirse ahora, ¿no?. Cuando estaba a punto de soltar algunos comentarios mordaces y recriminatorios sobre su poco control del momento, lo vio levantar ambas manos hacia las rocas.

¿Que se supone que hace? Prestó más atención, y vio que sus labios emitían palabras ininteligibles, y aunque puso toda su atención para saber qué era lo que decía, solo pudo deducir un "tolk". ¿Qué eso no significaba piedra en ese idioma ya tan antiguo que nadie reconocía? Recordaba haberlo leído en una publicación semanal de pociones como una acotación interesante, pero nada más.

Las manos comenzaban a moverse, y el suelo también. Severus presto atención a lo que sucedía delante de ellos. Las piedras comenzaron a responder a los movimientos de las manos del hombre, como si siguieran instrucciones. Primero las más pesadas, luego las más ligeras hasta llegar a la puerta de granito.

Sin habla, Severus comenzó a ayudar moviendo por su propia cuenta aquellas que podrían entorpecer el paso, pero no lo quitó el ojo al rey. De pronto, vio como unos lazos rojos con chispas amarillas que salían de las manos del rey, se enredaban y tiraban de la puerta.

Con gran dificultad, Lebannen pudo mover la piedra lo suficiente como para pasar y sacar a las niñas. Casi sin fuerzas, corrió hacia adentro, seguido de Severus, para encontrar un desastre monumental. Mas piedras adornaban el interior, haciendo casi imposible seguir.

-¡ASHLING!- gritó a todo pulmón.- ¡SHIRLEEN!

Una roca comenzó a moverse cerca de donde estaban. Haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que tenía, la movió lo mas delicadamente que pudo. Debajo, un fauno que debía oficiar de guardia en la entrada, apenas estaba reconocible por el moratón que le recorría el lado izquierdo de la cara.

-Alteza… en… en…-apenas podía articular, estaba demasiado agitado, pero Lebannen estaba desesperado.-Chimenea- logró decir, señalando el lugar.- Chi-menea…

El rey asintió agradecido, y aliviado por escuchar cómo se cercaba ayuda, lo dejo con delicadeza en el suelo, para acto seguido correr en la dirección que el fauno apuntaba.

Escaló los escombros, apenas consiente de la persona que le seguía, sabía que era el Forastero, y de alguna forma se sentía aliviado de que estuviera con él, como si fuera su ancla para no caer en la desesperación de no saber cómo estaban sus niñas.

Legaron al rincón en donde antes se erguía la majestuosa chimenea que solía alumbrar y calentar las largas horas que las mujeres pasaban enfrente de ellas, ahora apenas podía verse una parte de la voluptuosa campana.

Más tarde no recordaría exactamente todos sus pasos, solo sabía que en un momento, su poder no era lo suficiente rápido para mover las piedras, por lo que lo acompañó con sus propias manos. Eso explicaría los cortes que tenía en ellas.

En cuanto sacaron las últimas piedras, la imagen que se encontraron hizo que el rey se llenara de orgullo y alivio.

Al parecer, las princesas sintieron el peligro antes de que llegara, un sexto sentido heredado de su padre, y refugiaron a sus dos maestras y tres compañeritas de clases en la chimenea. Al ver que esta no era lo suficientemente amplia, Ashling conjuró un hechizo de expansión mientras Shirleen le tomaba una mano transmitiéndole su fuerza y mantenía la calma entre las demás mujeres.

Manchadas de hollín, con la cara cubierta de polvo, era imposible no dejar de notar la fuerza de voluntad que ponían para no perder la calma y echarse a llorar de miedo. Al fin y al cabo, eran unas niñas, sus niñas.

La expresión de júbilo de las mujeres al verlo aparecer entre los escombros casi hace perder la concentración de Ash, pero ella ya sabía que su padre las sacaría de allí en cualquier momento, por lo que se esforzó por mantener el hechizo un poco más. Escuchó más que vio como las demás salían del resguardo, y luego sintió el apretón de su hermana suavizarse, indicándole que el peligro había pasado. De espaldas a la salida dieron un paso hacia ella, desvaneciendo de apoco el hechizo, hasta que sintieron como unos brazos fuertes las envolvían en aquel rincón del mundo en donde estaban seguras, aquel al que amaban retornar día a día y en el que cabían juntas sin problemas. El abrazo de su padre, el héroe de todas sus historias, era el mejor sitio del mundo, y el lugar al que durante el último cuarto de hora, rogaron regresar.

-¡No puede ser que no exista ni una sola maldita pista!- Rugió el rey.

-Sabemos, mi señor, que el culpable no pudo haber desaparecido en el aire.- dijo el Sr Tumnus.- por eso…- dudó si continuar. Miró a los que estaban sentados en la mesa de juntas. Los seis Consejeros de Guerra pertenecientes a cada distrito del reino le dieron su apoyo con una breve inclinación de cabeza. El rey y su invitado de honor se miraron entre sí con el seño fruncido.- Nosotros, los Seis de Guerra, queremos presentarle una explicación que hemos elaborado a base de sospechas infundadas por los sucesos recientes.

El rey se irguió en su silla, la reina, detrás de él, le peso una mano en el hombro como consuelo. Bran a su lado se dio cuenta de su impulso de sacarle la mano y poner la suya propia ahí, justo a tiempo de evitarlo.

-Sospechamos- comenzó con voz temblorosa. 25 años luchando codo a codo con ese hombre, y aún hoy lo acobardaba su mirada penetrante.- Sospechamos de los que habitan Mas allá del Sol.

Lo dicho fue recibido con escalofrió, el rey fue el único que no lo demostró.

-También creemos que el ataque deliberado a las Princesas Gemelas, fue obrado por un espía del Cair Paravel. Mi señor- susurró el fauno de forma audible con un tono más relajado- sabemos que estas noticias no van a gustarle, y es por eso que conjeturamos fuera del consejo. Aunque no fue deliberado, entre charla y charla hemos descubierto que todos pensábamos igual.

-Espero que no hayan cometido la imprudencia de decir semejantes cosas delante de los civiles.- Murmuró con voz cargada de furia.

-Por supuesto que no, mi señor- aseguró Reepicheep enseguida-, pero debe entender que nadie de los Seis Distritos se atrevería a siquiera pensar en cometer semejante acto imprudente. Usted no suele darse cuenta de la magnitud que tiene el respeto y la adoración que profesan por la Gran Familia Real. Nadie de nuestras tierras, jamás, haría semejante cosas.

Aquello parecía haber ablandado un poco al rey, pero seguía tieso y en su mirada apenas podía distinguirse un asomo de incredulidad. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

-No tenemos ningún enemigo en potencia, o ¿alguien que nos guarde rencor?- quiso asegurarse.

-No señor, el joven rey de Telmar ascendió hace muy poco, y sigue las mismas corrientes de pensamientos que su padre.- _Ah, asique el rey Jasper por fin descansa en paz,_ suspiró para sus adentros recordando a aquel viejo amigo que ayudó a llegar a su merecido trono, luego de derrotar al tiránico y usurpador de su hermano bastardo.

-En Atuan las cosas siguen igual, pero todos sabemos que los desiertos son muy pequeños, y sus habitantes por muy hostiles que sean, son muy poco dados a los enfrentamientos.- continuó una mujer del distrito de las hilanderas.

-Los mares han estado terriblemente calmos, y todos sabemos que los piratas no se bajan de sus barcos más que para conseguir sus suministros.- todos asintieron ante lo dicho por el chico joven. Lebannen lo miró con atención por unos minutos, haciendo que este se sonrojase y bajara la cabeza con humildad. Gesto que a Bran no se le pasó desapercibido.

Discutieron por varias horas mas, descartando a los distintos reinos y posibles enemigos.

Bran se hizo una idea de la geografía del continente, y se terminó de convencer de que ya no estaba en su mundo. No sintió ninguna emoción en particular por ello, y culpó al estúpido rey león por ello. Aunque solo lo consideraba estúpido por haber provocado un beso que le dejó con ganas de más. Cosa que no se admitiría a si mismo nunca jamás.

-Disculpe mi señor. No quiero sonar impertinente,- dijo el joven representante de antemano.- pero todos creo que saben que el anterior representante enfermó hace un mes, y desde entonces hasta ayer, día en el que fui ascendido, no hubo quien ocupara el lugar- ahora tenía la atención de todos, sumidos en un silencio expectante- no quiero ser grosero, pero en mi distrito se preguntan sobre la posición del Forastero en el castillo.

La pregunta no dicha quedó en el aire. ¿Por qué nadie lo consideraba sospechoso a él?

-Es una buena pregunta, joven Klimt.- el muchacho se volvió a sonrojar. A Bran ya le estaba fastidiando su actitud, parecía que no paraba de filtrear con el rey. _Aunque un momento_, se dijo. Aquella era la pregunta del millón.- Como todos saben, Bran llegó en plena bienvenida a la Primavera. Desde hace 25 años, todo lo que provenga de ese día, no es más que motivo de alegría y festejos. Al principio, mi fe ciega en los mandamientos de Aslan, me dejo tranquilo, por lo que le di cobijo y curamos sus heridas. Lo que la mayoría no sabe es que pocos días después Aslan, finalmente luego de dos años de casi dos años, hizo acto de presencia. Si, de la nada, como es propio de él- varios soltaron risitas divertidas- La cuestión es que al parecer nuestro buen amigo me está poniendo a prueba una vez más, y lo trajo a Bran, vaya a saber uno de donde, para que me devuelva vaya a saber uno qué cosa. Asique en resumen, Aslan me trajo a un hombre sin memoria para ayudarme en una misión que no pudo especificarme. Como verán, mis buenos amigos, la elocuencia de nuestro Gran Dios sigue intacta.

Las risas esta vez fueron más fuertes, distendiendo un poco el ambiente. A Bran no le gusto mucho, ya que varios lo miraban divertido.

-He de confesar que esto no me gusta nada.- reconoció luego de unos minutos de distención. Todos volvieron su atención hacia el rey.- Mi señora, no te quedes atrás.- le dijo cuando sintió sus ganas de participar. Arah no solía participar del concilio de Guerra, dado que solía ser un ambiente relajado en donde se hablaban sobre problemas menores y de rápida solución. Pero ese día, le había pedido al rey estar presente. Por supuesto que este no se había negado y le ofreció su silla. Ella la rechazó, al igual que las de los otros que también le ofrecieron, tomando lugar al lado de Bran, que se sentaba detrás del rey ya que no pertenecía a ningún distrito, pero se había ganado su participación.

-Desde hace unos días, eh tenido unos sueños extraños.- Todos la miraron expectante, conocedores de sus habilidades premonitorias- en ellos, el fuego se congela.

El silencio se volvió pesado, el rey fruncía el entrecejo y cruzaba sus dedos sobre la mesa, con la mirada perdida.

-Se que debí decirlo antes, pero hasta hoy no le encontraba significado, solo pensé que se trataba de un sueño más.

-Arah, tu sabiduría es más grande que la nuestra. Es probable que tuvieras razón en no decirlo entonces, puesto que lo habríamos descartado por no encontrarle sentido. Hoy, mi gente, temo decir que nos está mucho más claro. Dadas sus sospechas, y sumando la premonición de la reina, doy mi permiso para que se inicien las investigaciones al respecto. Esto no debe salir de aquí- los miró a los ojos, mientras uno por uno iba asintiendo.- Entonces es todo por hoy. Reepicheep, redobla la seguridad en el castillo y en los distritos. Athos, contacta a la red de informantes. Caballeros, regresen a sus casas y descansen, Aslan no lo quiera, pero al parecer viene una nueva época de incertidumbre.

Todos se levantaron a la misma vez e hicieron una reverencia solemne. Uno a uno comenzaron a salir de la sala, otros se quedaron para discutir un poco más. La reina tomó a Bran del brazo y lo condujo a la salida. Ya en un corredor solitario, el rey les dio alcance.

-Esto no me gusta.- confesó a los otros dos.

-A mi tampoco, pero sabes que la probabilidad es muy alta.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose, y del otro lado de la columna apareció su hijo. Liam no había podido asistir al consejo ya que alguien debía quedarse responsable afuera.

-¿Que ah sucedido?- las caras sombrías de sus padres no eran buena señal.

-El invierno se acerca, cariño- le dijo en susurros su madre. Liam palideció.

-¿Tus hermanas?- preguntó el rey.

-Están en tu recámara.

Lebannen asintió, después del shock de esa mañana, era difícil verlas sin compañía de algunos de sus familiares o Bran, que luego de sacar a Shirleen en brazos seguido del rey que llevaba a Ashling, se había ganado la confianza absoluta de ese hombre.

-Mudor- dijo el rey, y una figura alta y encapuchada salió de las sombras.- Dile a Reepicheep que prepare mi barco, iremos a Telmar a renovar el pacto de paz con el nuevo rey.

La sombra asintió y desapareció sin ruido. Severus lo miró curioso y con sospecha, ¿qué demonios era ese ser que nunca había visto?

-Es mi guardaespaldas. No tengo muy en claro que criatura es, pero es por demás confiable- le contó el rey como si le hubiese leído su pregunta en la frente.

Bran lo miró si asintió, sin darle demasiada atención. Lebannen sonrió para si mismo por su actitud huraña.

-Voy a buscar a las niñas- dijo la reina con disimulo, soltando el brazo de Bran y tomando el de su hijo para que la acompañara.

Se quedaron solos en un incómodo silencio. O al menos incómodo para Bran.

-¿Sabes? Aún no hemos empezado con la enseñanza que se supone que te tengo que impartir.

Bran levantó una ceja escéptico.

-Dudo que tenga mucho que enseñarme, señor.- dijo con poco simulado disgusto.

-Claro que sí, probaremos las distintas artes de los distritos, también un poco de manejo de espada, ya veremos en que te desempeñas mejor. Y si eres bueno, también una poco conocida en mi habitación.- dijo como si nada, mientras comenzaba a acercarse de a poco, acorralando a Bran contra la pared.

-Gracias, pero no gracias- dijo mordaz. No iba a retroceder, jamás.

-Por Aslan, eres un bocado difícil de conseguir- le murmuró esta vez mucho mas cerca, logrando que inconscientemente retroceda un paso atrás. Y luego otro.

-Si usted está acostumbrado a que lo idolatren, y caigan como moscas en su cama, es problema suyo. Búsquese a otro.

-El problema es que usted me resulta extrañamente familiar, y me provoca cosas…

-Se llama excitación.

El rey no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-No voy a rendirme- le dijo contra sus labios.

-Y yo no voy a aceptar- le dijo apartándolo de un empujón.

-¡Mi señor!- llamó una voz que se acercaba con pasos presurosos.- Me gustaría discutir… oh!, interrumpo algo?- pregunto con fingida inocencia, o al menos eso le pareció a Bran.

-Para nada, Klimt. Dime lo que necesitas.

Comenzaron a hablar, pero Bran se desconectó del tema, ocupado mirando la forma en que ese joven se las arreglaba para tocar al rey al menor descuido.

Y con una reverencia, se alejaron de él en dirección a la sala de juntas. Bran estaba molesto por la arrogancia del rey, y por ese muchachito que quería meterse en sus pantalones.

-Un segundo- dijo el rey- Bran, prepárate, que vienes con nosotros- le dijo antes de desaparecer por el recodo del pasillo.

Bran estuvo seguro de que le seño fruncido del "simpático Klimt" no fue imaginación suya.


End file.
